


Dark Secrets

by VampireHydeFTW



Category: Versailles (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-17
Updated: 2015-02-17
Packaged: 2018-03-13 12:18:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3381242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireHydeFTW/pseuds/VampireHydeFTW
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Kaoru is sent on a singles holiday as a birthday treat he can't help end up feeling miserable. Really it was just loyalty to his friend that kept him here but could that loyally stand up to the annoyance that was Toshiya?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dark Secrets

The sound of heeled shoes clicked down the empty corridor as the young boy searched for his sensei within the abandoned school. Everyone else had gone home, but Hizaki remained, now dressed in the girls uniform his sensei had requested him to wear. It wasn't something he was happy about doing, but what choice did he have? There was no way he could pass this class without giving into the perverts demands, no way he could fail without accepting his fathers beating. How had his life become this? Trapped between two terrible men and having to choose the lesser of two evils? His sensei would be gentle, at least he hoped so.  
“Hizaki!” a familiar voice called after him. No it couldn't be him, the tears that he was holding back would surely fall if Kamijo caught him here. “Wait!” Kamijo called, but he couldn't wait and he began to run. Why was Kamijo here? Why had he come? He had tried so hard to hide this side of himself from his friend, how could he have slipped up?   
His heel slipped into a crack in the floor and he fell against the tiled floor, pain radiating from both his shoulder and ankle. He'd done some serious damage and just moving made him wince in pain. Off course Kamijo caught up with him now, he wasn't even sure he could stand, never mind run away.   
“Are you OK?” Kamijo asked, his concern touching and making everything feel so much worse.  
“Do I look all right?” He demanded. “I've twisted my ankle, or broken it.”  
“You shouldn't have been running in those shoes.” Kamijo scolded. “Seriously, you're dressing up for him now?”   
“I have to pass. You don't understand!” Hizaki snapped.   
“I know your selling yourself for good grades!” Kamijo said, disappointment and hurt filling his voice. “I just don't get why it matters so much to you?”  
“A perfect boy like you, would never understand.” Hizaki scolded him, trying to get to his feet. He hadn't missed the way Kamijo's eyes kept looking up his skirt.   
“Perfect?” Kamijo questioned, clearly confused. Part of Hizaki ached to tell him, but how could he admit it all to his friend? Kamijo was a star athlete and a decent student. He was popular and generous to all his friends. When Hizaki had told him late one night that he was gay, Kamijo had simply accepted it. Kamijo liked him just the way he was, but there was so much he couldn't tell him. Being gay was only the beginning.   
He couldn't stand without support, and reluctantly allowed his friend to help him to his feet. He had to kick of his heels, standing on his good leg as he rested against his friend. How was he supposed to please his sensei now? He supposed he could give a blow-job on his knees, but knowing his sensei he'd use this as an excuse to push him further. There had been just one line he hadn't crossed yet, full anal intercourse. How could he just give up his virginity? Still, it was better than being beaten.   
Even as he worried about the teacher, he appeared looking professionally concerned. It was Kamijo's presence that was making him act this way, perhaps if Kamijo stayed after all he'd be free for tonight?   
“What are you wearing?” the teacher demanded, as if it hadn't been his idea.   
“What you fucking told him to!” Kamijo snapped. He'd never seen his friend so angry, and what came next was more than a surprise for both Hizaki and the teacher.  
“You punched him!” Hizaki exclaimed, his horror growing as a full fight broke out in the hall. It got the attention of a teacher from another class, he only knew her by name but she was able to break the pair apart. She believed Kamijo's version of events in the end, it helped that he hadn't denied anything, and the police were called.   
After that it had been hours or questioning, with parents involved. The teacher was arrested, but a police woman must have sensed there was something else going on. Maybe realising just how scared Hizaki had become of his own father. Then everything had come out, the abuse from both men in Hizaki's life and his life was thrown into an unknown chaos as social services got involved.

Hizaki was walking down the same corridor a few days later, feeling all eyes on him. Did they know what had been going on? Kamijo wouldn't have told but as he reached his locker and found the homophobic messages squalled across it, he knew someone had found out anyway.   
“Hizaki?” Kamijo questioned as he appeared behind his friend, seeing the messages he grew quiet and gently led him to one side where they were less likely to be overheard. “Ignore them, they're just idiots.”  
“I'm not bothered, they can think what they like.” Hizaki said with a shrug. “I'm sorry you got involved, they just gave you a caution right?”  
“Yeah, it's on my record but I'm a minor so it's not that big a deal.” Kamijo explained, “The school decided not to punish me, given the circumstances. My parents treat me like a hero, for saving you I guess? But I don't feel like one. I'm so sorry Hizaki, if I had known what your father was doing to you. I wouldn't have been so judgemental of your actions.”   
“I don't blame you for anything.” Hizaki reassured him. “I think your parents are probably right, I'll get used to being in care. It's not so long before I'm an adult.”   
“I guess.” Kamijo replied, doubt was evident in his voice.  
“We should get to class.” Hizaki reminded him, “I’ve caused enough of a fuss around here without being late as well.”  
“I suppose.” Kamijo reluctantly agreed. He let his friend go, but he still felt terrible over what had happened. How could he have been so blind? Off course Hizaki wouldn't just put out for good grades, he should have realised his best friend was being abused at home as well. Wasn't he supposed to be the observant one? He'd only seen half of the story, which was still a lot more than everyone else.

Kamijo's first lesson seemed to go on forever, but when it finally ended he hurried to his English class and took his seat besides Hizaki. At least this teacher didn't insist on assigned seating like a lot of the others. He decided it was best now to carry on as if nothing had happened. Even if Hizaki wanted to talk to him, now wasn't the time or place, so he started up a conversation about a TV show he knew that Hizaki enjoyed.   
“If it isn't the fairy, stay away Kamijo, or he'll make you like him.” a student named Ichigo teased. His friends laughed at his joke, but they were the only ones. You didn't mock Kamijo, every kid knew that.   
“Maybe I should convert you?” Hizaki called back, his tone confident and strong. This was the problem with Hizaki, Kamijo realised. No matter how much he was hurting inside, he put on a strong and confident front. Nothing ever seemed to phrase his friend, he knew better now. “Shame really, you're not that pretty.”  
“Here that Kamijo!” another kid called out, “He only goes for pretty boys.”  
“I know,” Kamijo replied back. “All those sleepovers we shared as kids, I must confess I ended up growing up gay myself!” If anything could have dragged the attention away from Hizaki, it had to be the most popular boy in school coming out. Even Hizaki hadn't known, it wasn't like he didn't trust his friend, he just didn't want to have to share how he knew. It was true it had started at a sleepover, the night he had laid in a double bed with his friend, trying to hide the hard on beneath the sheets. He'd know Hizaki was gay at the time, he could have easily made his move, but he also know Hizaki was with their teacher. He'd been jealous, that was what had kept him away, and what had led him to school that night. Why hadn't he realised that Hizaki was just being used? 

Kamijo's confession had stirred up the school, splitting the students and giving rise to a second 'king'. Kamijo was still popular, but he had competition now in the form of a homophobic idiot who led the other homophobic idiots. Hizaki ignored them all, but he knew it hurt Kamijo to see a lot of their old friends abandon them. The ones that remained were cherished, and they even had new friends sitting at their table. The most striking to Hizaki being a boy named Yuu. He wasn't just pretty, he was beautiful, and already worked in drag as Jasmine. Hizaki had seen the pictures, admiring every one. His acceptance seemed to work wonders for the younger boys confidence, and he was soon one of Hizaki's close friends. The other boy, another gay student, named Teru who had been Jasmine's only friend before had also slipped into their friendship circle with hardly a stir. He just seemed to belong without anyone wondering why. There was also Kamijo's new supporter, a confidently quiet boy named Yuki who had always been on the edge of their friendship circle before, but now sat with them for every lunch.   
The weeks passed, and everything calmed down. His physical bruising fading, his mental ones softening around the edges. As his birthday approached he began to look forward to his new freedom. At eighteen he'd moved out of the care home and into a flat funded by student aid. A place of his own with no need to get permission to go out with his friends. He could hardly wait, and he knew his new boyfriend couldn't either. It had only been natural for his first love to be Kamijo after all. 

Hizaki and Kamijo sat on the sofa, impatiently waiting for the social worker to make her last home visit. Hizaki was an adult now, but her duty of care meant she would come to check he was happy here before signing him off her files. He could contact her off course, if things went wrong, but other than that he had all the freedoms of an adult.  
A take-out meal sat on the coffee table in front of them, mostly eaten now and left to go cold. They were trying to talk about other things, but one thought was on both man's minds. Today was the day they would give up their virginity.   
Finally she arrived, looking suspiciously at the meal but not saying anything. Still, Hizaki felt the need to assure her it was just a birthday treat and that he knew how to cook. Part of him was afraid she'd take his freedom away, but she didn't. Finally asking him to sign himself out of care, and into his future as an adult. She left, the door locked firmly behind her.   
Kamijo was on him in an instant, their bodies pressing against each other as they kissed hungrily. They'd waited so long for this, too long. Hizaki would have given himself to Kamijo weeks ago, had they just been left alone!   
They stripped each other quickly, naked bodies pressing against each other. Their arousals giving pleasure to each other as they rested against each others. Hizaki began to rub gently, smiling as he watched the other coat his fingers with lube. As Kamijo's finger slid into him Hizaki held onto him harder, it didn't hurt but it felt strange inside him. He wasn't sure he even liked it, but he let Kamijo continue, finding some pleasure but nothing like he had hoped for.   
“Hizaki?” Kamijo asked, sensing something was wrong. “Am I hurting you?”  
“It just feels strange.” Hizaki confessed. “Men in porn, they're moaning by now, but at best I'd say it's not unpleasant.”  
“I'm sorry.” Kamijo apologised.   
“Maybe it's something you get used to?” Hizaki suggested, disappointed by his findings. He'd been so eager for this, to final give up his virginity to his best friend, but it was nothing like he had hoped for.   
“Not all men like it, why don't you try with me?” Kamijo suggested. Surprised that he'd even offer Hizaki accepted the lube, coating his fingers before wrapping his arms back around Kamijo. The finger inside him returned, Kamijo still hopeful he'd change his mind, but truth be told he didn't see that happening. He could lay down for Kamijo, but he didn't crave it.   
Expecting his friend to be no different, he gently slid a finger inside. He got the moan he had wanted to let out himself, a surprised gasp of pleasure escaping Kamijo's lips. Gently he reached for that spot again, Kamijo clearly loving every movement. He hadn't expected this at all, that Kamijo might enjoy this when he didn't. He'd only even offered to try this to be fair.  
“Looks like you're on top.” Kamijo commented, something that was even more surprising to Hizaki than his request to feel Hizaki's fingers inside him.  
“Don't decide so early.” Hizaki warned, sliding a second finger into his new lover, “I don't want to be set up for disappointment.”  
“Oh, I won't change my mind on this!” Kamijo exclaimed, moaning in pleasure again as Hizaki's fingers hit his sensitive spots in all the right ways. His pleasure had made him pull out of Hizaki's ass, but in all honesty it was a relief. He knew now no matter how much Kamijo tried to pleasure him like this, it was never going to be amazing for him. “Just, don't judge me?”  
“Why would I judge?” Hizaki asked. “I'm just relieved one of us enjoys this.”  
“No telling either.” Kamijo warned, pulling back from Hizaki and going to position himself on the bed. It was all too tempting for Hizaki, the sight of Kamijo with legs spread open like that. He promised to keep it secret, not even giving it much thought. Like he'd go around treating his friend as a conquest.   
Carefully positioning himself between Kamijo's legs, he moaned softly as his lover coated his erection with lube. He'd been so careful not to lust after Kamijo at first, even when they started dating he had been cautious not to get too aroused. Now though, he had free reign to do as he pleased and gently he slid his arousal into his friend. The way Kamijo moaned was delightful, but started of slow, building up speed until he had orgasmed. Blushing bright red he pulled out, unable to look Kamijo in the eye. What kind of gay man was he? He couldn't take it himself, and yet the pleasure he had given Kamijo hadn't even lasted a minute.  
“It's OK, it was your first time.” Kamijo reassured him, strong arms wrapping around Hizaki as he hold his friend close. “The second will be better.”   
“I guess.” Hizaki confessed, holding back tears. He wouldn't cry. Besides, there was one part of his body he knew he could pleasure Kamijo with. Quietly he turned around, giving Kamijo a weak smile, before dropping to his knees and taking his friends cock in his mouth. Now this he could do, and he sucked eagerly, actually relieved when Kamijo didn't last long either. Perhaps Kamijo was right? They were virgins, or had been, it wasn't supposed to be amazing.   
“Take me again, I know it'll be legendary this time.” Kamijo begged. Hizaki nodded, hard again but not feeling quite as overwhelmed. He could do this, just five minutes. That wasn't too much to ask of himself was it?   
This time Kamijo lay on his stomach, his perfect ass in the air, and he pushed in eagerly. He tried hard not too much on the pleasure, or what he was doing. Thinking of Kamijo, how much he loved him, how shocked their school friends would be to realise he was the dominant one in this relationship. Holding on got easier as he continued, perhaps having already orgasming making all the difference. It wasn't just better for Kamijo this time, it was better for himself as well.   
This time he lasted well over the five minutes he had promised himself, his orgasm sending them both over the edge and he fell back onto his bed with a satisfied smirk on his lips. Kamijo had just been nice before, but now his enthusiasm was genuine.   
They lay together for a long time after, talking and touching, but neither crossing the line into sex again. They'd had enough for one night, but Hizaki knew there would be many more nights to come. This was the best birthday he'd had in a long time, and Kamijo would forever be his favourite present.

**Author's Note:**

> Can I just say I adored writing the sex scene in this, because it's not amazing. There's no sparks or whore like moans, just realistic first time sex. Awkward teenagers learning how to behave in the bedroom. There's so much love and understanding going on here as well. Wait, am I congratulating myself here? Well, for the negative, this probably needed to be a lot longer than it is to truly tell the story, but I made the plot into a one shot and I think it works.


End file.
